marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Apache Kid Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Red Arrow Strikes | Synopsis2 = The Native American warrior known as Red Arrow fires a flaming arrow into Fort Madison once again, as he has for one month. While the soldiers scramble to put out the flame, Red Arrow manages to elude capture. Later, some of the soldiers go into town and get a drink in the local saloon. Present is Aloysius Kare who overhears them talking about Red Arrow and decides to investigate. Leaving the saloon, Kare rides off and changes into his alter-ego, the Apache Kid. The Kid follows Red Arrow's tail and is shocked to find him worshiping an idol to the fire gods that was once worshiped by a tribe of Native Americans who sacrificed themselves in flames. Apache Kid attacks Red Arrow, learning that the warrior believes that the idol speaks to him. The Kid believes this insane when suddenly the idol suddenly begins speaking, calling for the Apache Kid's destruction. Unphased by this, the Kid leaps into the idols mouth and finds another Native American inside and forces him to come out and reveal his deception. The lone man explains that he is the last survivor of the fire worshiping cult, left behind when his people jumped into the sacrificial flames to atone for their evils. He informs both the Kid and Red Arrow that he posed as the inferno god and tricked Red Arrow to do his bidding. Having been defeated, the warrior then jumps into the flames around the idol, sacrificing himself for his failure. In the aftermath, Red Arrow thanks the Apache Kid for showing him the errors of his ways and setting him back on the straight path once more. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Last survivor of the fire worshipers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Where Danger Dwells! | Synopsis3 = Western Tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Winning of White Swan! | Synopsis4 = Seeing that his niece is troubled, Red Hawk asks White Swan what is bothering her. She explains that her problems are the same as always: That her love for the Apache Kid is not returned. Red Hawk tells her that unfortunately the Apache Kid is a born warrior and has no time for love, but White Swan is insistent that she wants to live his life of danger next to him. However, when Red Hawk tells her to be patient, White Swan informs him that she can wait no longer -- telling him that she has promised herself to Thundercloud of the Papajos tribe. She says this loud enough for the Apache Kid to hear as well. When Thundercloud and his warriors arrive, he asks for Red Hawk's blessing to marry White Swan and agrees to undertake the ancient tradition: In order for him to be allowed to marry White Swan, he has to defeat the Apache's greatest warrior. To this end, the Apache Kid is chosen to fight Thundercloud for White Swan's hand in marriage. This plays right into White Swan's hand who had plotted this from the first, believing that the Apache Kid could easily defeat Thundercloud. The Apache Kid however, has come to believe that White Swan wishes to move on and purposely allows himself to be defeated. When Thundercloud takes White Swan to be his bride, White Swan admits that she orchestrated the entire ordeal hoping that the Apache Kid would win. When Thundercloud refuses to release her from her bond he rides off. The Apache Kid then rushes off to rescue White Swan, but since the Papajos would kill him on sight, he changes into Aloysius Kare and catches up with them. Kare then challenges Thundercloud to a fight to claim ownership of White Swan. Thundercloud gladly accepts the challenge, believing that a white man can be no match for him. However, Kare proves to be the superior fighter and easily defeats Thundercloud. While the warrior chief is down, he grabs White Swan and flees the area. To his surprise, White Swan is not impressed that she was rescued by Aloysius Kare, demanding that he put her down so she can walk home. She explains that she is furious that the Apache Kid did not come to her rescue and plans to have a terse conversation with him once she gets back to the village. Aloysius Kare rides off, joking about how he just can't figure out a woman. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}